


Guarda el cambio

by aerialbots (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, M/M, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¡¿Es que vamos a tener que <i>casarnos</i> antes de que me escuches!?" demandó Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guarda el cambio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63404) by [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic). 



> Notas de autor: Inspirado por quintum y sidhefaer en LJ, y dedicado a ellos también.

"Ésta es la peor idea que has tenido en tu vida," murmuró Tony, ajustando sus mangas por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos. A este paso iba a terminar arrancándose los gemelos de la camisa, lo cual era probablemente su intención desde el inicio. O puede que no. Tony jamás había sido bueno quedándose quieto.

"Deja de moverte," siseó Steve. "¡Y tú estuviste de acuerdo!"

"¡Porque soy un idiota!"

El padre se aclaró la garganta. "Caballeros, si fueran tan amables como para dejarnos continuar..." Se detuvo, sonriendo muy levemente cuando Steve y Tony se congelaron y adoptaron algo ligeramente similar a una postura aceptable. A la izquierda de Tony, Pepper tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos, lo cual podría ser de la risa o en vergüenza de Tony. Era difícil de decir. Steve solamente podía asumir que Sam y el resto de los Vengadores se veían igual que ella.

Algún día, todos mirarían atrás a este momento y se reirían. “¿Recuerdan esa vez que Steve se enojó y le pidió matrimonio a Tony?”, preguntaría Clint, y Carol se doblaría de la risa.

Steve no está completamente seguro de por qué el tema del matrimonio apareció en su diatriba. Pero el hecho de que Tony aceptara mientras le gritaba de vuelta sería siempre la parte más confusa del asunto.

El padre los miró a los dos, como temiendo sus siguientes reacciones. “¿Así que tú, Anthony Stark-“

"Sí, sí, acepto, terminemos con ésto, tengo bastantes cosas qué hacer-"

Steve le dio un codazo. El padre lo miró agradecido.

"¿Y tú, Steven Rogers..." Dejó la frase sin terminar, mirando el pedazo de papel escondido detrás de su libro, "aceptas a Anthony Stark para ser tu esposo, en la guerra y la paz, en, um, tiempos de crisis y fines de plazo y periodos bajos..."

El padre alzó ambas cejas al leer lo que sea que Tony hubiera escrito después. Steve suspiró y tuvo misericordia del hombre. "Acepto."

"Esto es realmente estúpido," dijo Tony. "Vamos a hacernos completamente miserables el uno al otro, espero que lo sepas."

"Entonces todo igual, ¿no?," replicó Steve.

El padre levantó los ojos hacia el cielo. "Dios me libre, pero puede besar al--"

Steve nunca escuchó el final de esa frase; estaba demasiado ocupado con la boca de Tony. Escuchó vagamente la risa regocijada de Pepper, y una colección de gritos y silbidos del resto de sus amigos y los Vengadores. Pero oye, cuál es el punto de casarte si dejas que algo tan insignificante como la dignidad te detenga de hacer lo mejor de cada situación.

"Vale, puede que haya un par de beneficios," dijo Tony, una vez que se separaron uno del otro. “Pero habrá que explorar esto más tarde, tengo una reunión-“

"A la cual no irás," anunció Steve. "Diles que apareció otro compromiso."

"Ya lo tengo arreglado," agregó Pepper, sonriendo. "Sé que siempre bromeas acerca de cómo llegarás tarde a tu propia boda, jefe, pero no pienses que en realidad te dejaré hacerlo."

"Te odio," le dijo Tony, sin mucha fuerza. "Te odio, y te odio a ti, Steve, y odio a todo el mundo."

"Entonces todo igual," replicó Steve, excepto que Tony lo besó otra vez, así que obviamente no todo lo era.


End file.
